Relentless Stream
The Relentless Stream is a hunting ground a middle-long distance away from the Plagued Meadows that has a few areas that resemble the meadows. The stream is big and deep making it possible to swim and dive at several spots. Besides the aforementioned part with grasslands there is an area with a small riparian forest with unique monsters as well as one with a gravel pit with a lot of stones and rocks in different sizes but mostly small ones. Layout - *'Base Camps': Three base camps, one connects to Area 1, the second one is located between Area 3 and 12 and the last one leading to both Area 6 and Area 15. *'Area 1': In this area the river is quite shallow and clear and allows monsters and hunters alike walking on the river ground made of gravel. There are two ways, one leads to Area 2 north, the other one to Area 9 to the east. *'Area 2': The water is deeper but clear.The visibility underwater is good but only in some spots the water is deep enough for small monsters and hunters to swim. Jumping down the waterfall further north-east is a shortcut to Area 3, another way to the west leads to Area 11. *'Area 3': The first real underwater area with enough space for bigger monsters. The water is clear but visibility is impeded because of underwater plants and algae. In the closeness of the waterfall currents are strong enough to push a hunter away. Further down the river to the east goes to Area 4, out of the water south-east a way leads to Area 10, while the complete opposite direction connects the area to Area 12 and the second base camp. *'Area 4': A big widening of the stream almost to the size of a small lake caused by a dam built by a certain monster. Logs and branches are scattered across the water concentrated in a few spots. The river goes on northwards to Area 5. *'Area 5': The water is a little turbid on the east side because of the mud the currents washes away towards the northeast which flows into a basin of Area 7, the other side of the river is clearer with a few plants growing at a more shallow area at the west. North-west the river flows further into Area 6. *'Area 6': The current in this area gets stronger and only coordinated swimming using the rocks in the water breaking the current allows to go up against the stream. Rocks and logs are scattered in this part of the river. The water way northwards leads to Area 8, while a land way in the west connects the area with the third base camp and Area 15. *'Area 7': A round, murky area with a lot of mud washing up to a small hill. The current comes to a hold here and leaves a swampy pond too turbid to see underwater covered with plants. The area can only be left the way it was entered from. *'Area 8': The water flows into the ocean here. It's a small coastal area with a little space for swimming in the ocean before the hunting ground ends. The coast is rather rocky than sandy and isn't too wide at this spot. The only exit is to Area 6. *'Area 9': A wet meadow close the the river with flowers. The grass grows to the shin and single trees are scattered here and there. There's a path downwards to the north-east that connects to Area 10. *'Area 10': A small area similar to the previous one. A slippery mud well closes the area off to the west. The small stone path serves as natural stairs to Area 3 in the north-west. *'Area 11': The riparian forest area is on a higher level with several trampled paths and trees in between them. The soil is moist and a lot of moss grows here. A way down to Area 12 is located in the north-east. *'Area 12': Same as the previous one, moistness loving plants, especially trees, grow here. The trees keeping the sun out create a quite cool air in the area. Besides the way in the south-east to the base camp, another way in the north leads to Area 13. *'Area 13': The forest are lightens up a bit as it goes into a small gorge with a wall made of gravel in the north-east. The wall can be climbed to Area 14. *'Area 14': An area full of gravel and other rocks with few plants growing. The area is curved with one end in the east going a little downwards to Area 15 and the northern end to Area 16. *'Area 15': Similar to the previous area most of it is dominated with gravel in the pit beneath Area 14. East of this area the base camp is located in between bushes. *'Area 16': Here the gravel goes from gravel to solid rock as it goes over into a cliff towards the ocean area in Area 8. Nests of flying monsters can be found here. Hazards *Currents in different areas like Area 3, 5 and 6 can impede or help movement when swimming. *Floods sometimes occur in areas 9 to 13. The water level reaches from puddles to deep enough water bodies in the riparian forest areas it is possible to swim there. The affected areas for first are Area 9, 10 and 11, for latter Area 12 and 13. *Rock slides in the gravel areas can be caused by rain or by hunters and monsters. Monsters Being a region with a lot of water areas many Piscene Wyverns, Fishes and Leviathans can be found here, but the diversity of different types of landscapes is inhabited by a just as diverse variety of monsters. Monster list Minion Ragolon, Boss Murmaq, Matasynda, Curyoestus